Usuario:Erickkhgfktdspoa.
Valentino Rossi (Urbino, Italia, 16 de febrero de 1979) es un piloto de motociclismo italiano. Ganador de nueve títulos mundiales en las tres categorías: 125cc (1997), 250cc (1999) y es heptacampeón de la categoría reina MotoGP (2001-2005 y 2008–2009). Ha participado en la máxima categoría, con los tres grandes equipos de motociclismo de su momento: Honda, Yamaha y Ducati, siendo desde 2013, piloto del Movistar Yamaha MotoGP. Actualmente, es el piloto con más podios (221) y puntos (5.186) en la historia del Mundial de Motociclismo, y además ha conseguido el mayor número de victorias (89), podios (185) y vueltas rápidas (75) en MotoGP. Índice ocultar *1Biografía **1.1Categoría 125 cc **1.2Categoría 250 cc **1.3500 cc y MotoGP ***1.3.1Los años con Honda (2000-2003) ***1.3.2Campeón con Yamaha (2004-2005) ***1.3.3La crisis de resultados (2006-2007) ***1.3.4El regreso del campeón (2008) ***1.3.5Noveno título mundial (2009) ***1.3.62010: Año para olvidar ***1.3.72011/2012: La era Ducati ***1.3.82013: Retorno a Yamaha ***1.3.92014 ***1.3.102015 *2Sanciones *3Problemas fiscales *4Rally *5Cascos *6Su vida como personaje público *7Estadísticas del mundial de motociclismo **7.1Por temporada **7.2Por categoría **7.3Resultados *8Récords *9Referencias *10Enlaces externos Biografíahttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=1 editar Nació en Urbino el 16 de febrero de 1979. Sus padres son Graziano Rossi y Stefanía Palma. Tiene un hermano (por parte de madre), Luca Marini, y una hermana, Chiara Rossi (por parte de padre).[cita requerida] Desde muy pequeño vivió en Tavullia, donde comenzó su vida en el deporte de motor corriendo en los karts apoyado por su padre Graziano. Ganó el campeonato regional de 1990.1 Su padre intentó hacer que Valentino continuara en el mundo de las cuatro ruedas y trató de posicionarlo en el campeonato europeo de Karts y en el regional de 100c.c. para que siguiera la carrera hacia la Fórmula 1. Pero según se cuenta, los altos costos de seguir este camino lo obligaron a quedarse en las mini motos con las que ganó el campeonato regional en 1992,2 Su debut como piloto de motos lo hace en el campeonato italiano Sport production o campeonato SP en el año 1993 en una Cagiva Mito de Claudio Lusuardi con la que sufrió una caída en la primera curva de la primera práctica.[cita requerida] En 1994 participa simultáneamente en el campeonato Sport Production y en el GP Italiano, venciendo el campeonato SP y adquiriendo experiencia en los prototipos de Grand Prix. Al año siguiente gana el campeonato de Italia en la clase 125 y clasifica tercero en el campeonato europeo de la misma categoría.[cita requerida] Categoría 125 cchttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=2 editar En 1996 debuta en el campeonato del mundo en el equipo Aprilia-AGV y tras diez carreras en las que obtiene un tercer puesto como mejor resultado, obtiene su primera victoria en el Gran Premio de la República Checa de Motociclismo en Brno,3 después de haber obtenido la "Pole Position". En 1997 pasa al equipo oficial de Aprilia y obtiene su primer título mundial con su Aprilia RS125 tras ganar 11 carreras. Categoría 250 cchttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=3 editar Para 1998 Rossi pasa a la categoría de 250 cc, pilotando otra vez para Aprilia junto a Loris Capirossi y el japonés Tetsuya Harada, en esta temporada termina 23 puntos atrás del campeón, su compañero Loris Capirossi.4 En 1999 Rossi es campeón después de ganar 9 carreras quedando a 48 puntos del segundo, Tohru Ukawa y a 100 puntos de Loris Capirossi, lo que le vale su ascenso a la máxima categoría. 500 cc y MotoGPhttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=4 editar Los años con Honda (2000-2003)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=5 editar https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Motogp_rossi_300.jpgValentino Rossi en su moto Honda RC211V durante una carrera. En el año 2000 debutó en los 500 cc pilotando la Honda NSR500, quedó segundo en el campeonato a 49 puntos de Kenny Roberts Jr. En 2001, la última temporada antes de la sustitución de esta categoría por MotoGP, continuó en el equipo Nastro Azzurro''pilotando la NSR500, con la que consiguió 11 victorias, igualando la marca de la categoría en poder de Giacomo Agostini desde 1972, si bien entonces fue sobre sólo 13 carreras. Esa temporada Rossi sumó su tercer título mundial, primero en la categoría. Ese mismo año Valentino se prueba en la carrera más importante del mundial de resistencia: las 8 horas de Suzuka, ganándola junto con su entonces compañero Colin Edwards. En el año 2002 debutaron las MotoGP de 990 cc, y Rossi fichó por el equipo Honda Repsol HRC, pilotando la RC211V de 5 cilindros. Esa temporada ganó un mundial en el que todos los pilotos eran "novatos" por una distancia de 140 puntos sobre el segundo,Max Biaggi, que pilotaba la primera Yamaha M1 de cuatro tiempos. En 2003 Rossi ganó 9 carreras en la misma temporada. Era su quinto título mundial y el tercero consecutivo en la clase reina. Al final de esta temporada se supo que Rossi había fichado por la marca rival de Honda: Yamaha, debido a las diferencias que tenía HRC con Rossi. En el GP de Valencia 2002 Barros, que había estado todo el año corriendo con la NSR500, se subió por primera vez a una 4T y le ganó a Rossi. Campeón con Yamaha (2004-2005)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=6 editar https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Valentino_Rossi_02.jpgRossi en su Yamaha YZR-M1 en 2005. En 2004 Rossi compitió para Yamaha. En 2005 ganó de nuevo el mundial de motociclismo en la carrera disputada en el circuito de Sepang, el 25 de septiembre de aquel año. Ganó 11 de las 18 carreras disputadas, sumó 16 podios, ganando 367 de 425 puntos posibles y se retiró sólo una vez, en el Gran premio de Japón. La crisis de resultados (2006-2007)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=7 editar https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Valentino_Rossi_2006_CAMEL.jpgSu Yamaha YZR-M1 de 2006. El 2 de agosto de 2005, Rossi renueva el contrato con Yamaha. En 2006 clasifica segundo con 5 victorias, 6 menos que la temporada anterior. https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Valentino_rossi.jpgRossi en el Gran Premio de Holanda en Assen en 2007. Para la temporada 2007 renovó con Yamaha y tuvo presentaciones muy irregulares: Ganó en Jerez, Mugello, Assen y Estoril (donde dedica el triunfo a Colin McRae fallecido el día anterior a la carrera), llega segundo en Losail, Shanghái y Montmeló, pero décimo en Estambúl y sexto en Le Mans. Al término de la carrera de Holanda, Rossi es segundo a 21 puntos del australiano Casey Stoner y su Ducati. En el Gran Premio de Japón Rossi está en la 13.ª posición y Casey Stoner es proclamado campeón. En la clasificación del último gran premio en Valencia, Rossi queda en el tercer puesto y completa su peor actuación en el mundial desde su noveno puesto en su debut en 1996. El regreso del campeón (2008)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=8 editar En 2008 vuelve con Yamaha pero con neumáticos Bridgestone en vez de Michelin. Pierde en las tres primeras carreras y Stoner, Pedrosa y su compañero de equipo, el debutante Jorge Lorenzo se alzan con el podio. Luego gana 3 carreras consecutivas. Tras hacer la Pole Position y ganar la carrera en Indianápolis supera el récord de Giacomo Agostini de 68 victorias en la máxima categoría. Y su victoria número 70 en MotoGP llega en Motegi (GP de Japón) logrando así nuevamente el campeonato a falta de tres carreras para finalizar el mundial. Tras ser segundo en Australia, ganar la carrera en Malasia y quedar tercero en Valencia, Rossi, con 373 puntos supera el récord de la mayor cantidad de puntos obtenidos en una sola temporada. Noveno título mundial (2009)https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=9 editar https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Indianapolis_Motorcycle_Practice.jpgRossi en el circuito de Indianápolisdurante los entrenamientos del Gran Premio de 2009. En 2009, de nuevo con Yamaha, tras un tercer puesto en Mugello, Rossi termina primero. El 27 de junio, en el gran premio de Holanda en Assen, Valentino consigue la centésima victoria de su carrera y lo celebra con una gigantesca pancarta con fotos de cada una de sus 99 victorias anteriores. Queda en segunda posición en Laguna Seca, triunfa en Alemania y queda en quinta posición después de una caída en Indianápolis. 2010: Año para olvidarhttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=10 editar Este año Valentino gana la primera carrera en Qatar y queda 3º en Jerez y 2º en LeMans. Luego sufre una caída en su circuito talismán, Mugello que le provoca una fractura de la tibia y el peroné derechos ante la triste mirada de sus "tifosi", perdiéndose así varias carreras y es dado de baja entre un mes y dos meses y medio. Fue enviado en helicóptero al Hospital de Florencia, donde sería operado esa misma tarde. Tres grandes premios después de su caída volvió a competir, con una Yamaha en el GP de Sachsenring. Llegó en cuarto puesto.56 El 25 de julio se disputa el Gran Premio de los Estados Unidos y llega en la tercera posición.7 El 15 de agosto, tras el Gran Premio de la República Checa en Brno, se confirma su fichaje por Ducati. Figuraría cuarto en Indianápolis y tercero en San Marino y culmina con un séptimo puesto en el GP de Aragón. En el GP de Malasia, Rossi consigue su segunda victoria de la temporada.8 En el circuito australiano de Phillip Island termina tercero y en Portugal termina segundo. Queda en tercer lugar en el cierre de temporada en Cheste. 2011/2012: La era Ducatihttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=11 editar En 2011, Valentino iniciaba la aventura con la Ducati, un amor imposible. Comenzó el año mermado físicamente, algo que nunca había ocurrido antes. Sus operaciones de hombro (caída haciendo motocross) y pierna (rotura en los entrenamientos libres del GP de Italia 2010), le acarrearon más problemas de los esperados. Valentino se mantuvo muy lejos de la zona de cabeza durante toda la temporada y sólo pudo lograr un podio en Le Mans (3º puesto). Su séptimo puesto final sólo le sitúa por delante del noveno de su temporada mundialista como debutante en 1996. Además, en la penúltima carrera de la temporada en Sepang, se vio involucrado junto a Colin Edwards en el accidente que acabó con la vida de Marco Simoncelli. El año 2012 no iba a ser mejor para Valentino. A pesar de hacer cambios revolucionarios en la moto, no consiguió las prestaciones deseadas y la relación con Filippo Preziosi se empezó a deteriorar, hasta llegar al punto de abandonar Ducati a final de temporada sin haber conseguido ninguna victoria. 2013: Retorno a Yamahahttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=12 editar Después de muchos rumores, la marca Yamaha confirmó en agosto de 2012 que Valentino sería su piloto junto a Jorge Lorenzo para la siguiente temporada. Sin duda una gran noticia para Yamaha y para Rossi, después de lo que vivió en lo que iba a ser su "sueño italiano" junto a Ducati, finalmente vuelve a la marca japonesa con más ilusión y ganas. Rossi logró una victoria en Assen, 6 podios, y 8 cuartos puestos, de modo que finalizó cuarto en el campeonato general. 2014https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=13 editar Dispuestos a hacer cambios, Rossi a finales de la temporada 2013, en concreto antes de llegar a Valencia lo confirmó, Jeremy Burgess no seguiría siendo el jefe de mecánicos después de 14 años juntos, 80 victorias en la categoría reina, 147 podios y nada menos que 7 títulos mundiales. El sustituto de Burgess en la nueva temporada 2014 será Silviano Galbusera, quien anteriormente ha trabajado con Yamaha en el Mundial de Superbike con Ben Spies y Marco Melandri y también ha acompañado a Marco en sus dos últimos años en BMW, la intención de Valentino es mantener al resto del equipo. Rossi comenzó bien la temporada, obtuvo ocho podios, antes de conseguir su primera victoria del año en Misano. En Phillip Island, el italiano logró el triunfo, beneficiándose de un accidente de Marc Márquez, cuando él lideraba la carrera, siendo la sexta victoria de Rossi en el circuito australiano, después de cinco victorias consecutivas de 2001 a 2005. Finalizó segundo en el campeonato de pilotos, detrás de la Honda de Marquez por amplio margen. 2015https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=14 editar Este es el año en el que Rossi estuvo más cerca de conseguir su décimo título desde su regreso a Yamaha. Además de la rivalidad con Jorge Lorenzo, compañero de equipo antes de marcharse a Ducati y con quien acabaría jugándose el campeonato, este año estuvo marcado por su rivalidad con Marc Márquez . Ambos pilotos mantenían una buena relación que se deterioro a lo largo del año por culpa de incidentes como los ocurrios en el Gran premio de Argentina9 y en el de Holanda en el que en la última chicane llegaron a tocarse y en la que el italiano acabaría llevandose la victoria tras hacer un recto.10 A esto siguieron diferentes acusaciones por parte del italiano asegurando que Marquez estaba tratando de beneficiar a Lorenzo en su lucha por el campeonato. A pesar de lo incidentes en las primeras 12 fechas de la temporada, Rossi logró estar en el podio en todas, destacando cuatro victorias en Qatar, Argentina, Países Bajos y Gran Bretaña. En Misano, Rossi finalizó quinto, cortando la racha de 16 podios consecutivos. Durante la penúltima carrera en Sepang Marc Marquez, sin posibilidades de ganar el campeonato y a pesar de salir desde la pole, acabó enzarzandose en una batalla por la tercera posición con Rossi, el catalán se mostró muy agresivo en los continuos adelantamientos que se sucedieron entre los dos. Rossi convencido de que el piloto de Honda estaba tratando de perjudicarle y al ver que no respetaba la regla no escrita de "no molestar" (olvidadnose que rossi tambien hizo lo mismo años anteriores a lorenzo) a los pilotos que se están jugando el campeonato mostró su enfado con diferentes gestos acabo por perder la calma, sacando deliberadamente a piloto de Honda de la trazada y empujándolo hasta que este termino en el suelo.11 Dirección de carrera decidio castigar a Rossi por su acción obligándole a salir último en la prueba de Valencia que cerraba el campeonato.12 Esta medida ponía el título en bandeja a Lorenzo que solo debía remontar siete puntos al italiano. Los ánimos se caldearon y las declaraciones cruzadas se sucedieron, tanto la prensa española como la italiana elevaron el tono tomando partido por sus pilotos en un ejercicio de amarillismo. En Valencia desde la última posición Valentino Rossi consiguió escalar hasta la cuarta posición, por delante, Lorenzo se situó primero y domino la carrera de principio a fin.1314 Así el italiano quedó subcampeón, detrás de Lorenzo por 5 puntos, con un total de 4 victorias y 15 podios en un campeonato de altísimo nivel ensombrecido por las continuas acusaciones cruzadas de falta de deportividad.15 Sancioneshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=15 editar Durante la carrera del Circuito Internacional de Sepang (Malasia), el 25 de octubre de 2015, Marc Márquez tuvo una caída tras un polémico incidente en el que Rossi le da una patada16 a Marc Márquez en plena carrera sacándole del circuito.17 La Dirección de Carrera del circuito de Malasia, el 25 de octubre de 2015, después de visionar la carrera realizada, aprecia que la actuación de Rossi al hecho de dar una patada con su pierna izquierda a la moto de Marc Márquez, sacándole de la trazada del circuito, es totalmente incorrecta, por esta acción en su forma de proceder durante la carrera, ha decidido sancionar a Valentino Rossi con tres puntos en el carné de piloto, lo que sumado al punto de penalización que ya tiene por conducción irresponsable en elcircuito de Misano Adriático (Gran Premio de San Marino), hacen que tenga que salir último en la carrera a celebrar en el Circuito Ricardo Tormo en la localidad española deCheste.18 Rossi presentó un recurso de apelación19 ante la Corte de Arbitraje del Deporte (TAS) pero fue desestimado, al ser considerado que había desplazado deliberadamente a Márquez hasta hacerlo salir de la pista.20 21 Problemas fiscaleshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=16 editar https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Valentino_Rossi.jpgValentino Rossi autografía un casco. El 3 de agosto de 2007 la agencia de impuestos de Pesaro acusó a Rossi de no haber declarado impuestos por sus ganancias entre 2000 y 2004. Según dijeron los oficiales italianos, su residencia en Londres le permitía tomar ventaja de ciertas situaciones como era sólo estar obligado a declarar las ganancias hechas en Inglaterra, pero a pesar de tener una residencia allí la mayoría de sus operaciones eran manejadas desde Italia. En febrero de 2008 llegó a un acuerdo con la agencia de impuestos para pagar 19 millones de euros por el periodo 2000-2004 y 16 millones por el periodo 2005-2006: 30 millones de impuestos por sus ganancias y 4,8 millones como multa por la evasión fiscal22 Tras sus problemas con Hacienda, Valentino decidió cambiar de nuevo su residencia en 2008: ahora vive en Tavullia cerca de todos los suyos, un pequeño pueblo de la región de Urbino de apenas 7.000 habitantes. Rallyhttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=17 editar También apasionado por el automovilismo, Rossi participó en 2002 en el Campeonato Mundial de Rally, a bordo de un Peugeot 206 WRC en el Rally de Gran Bretaña. Participó también en el Monza Rally Show ganando las ediciones 2006 (en la que compitió contra Colin McRae23) y 2007 junto a Carlo Cassina y consiguió un buen segundo puesto en 2008 así como en el Master Show. En 2006, su segunda participación en el mundial de Rally lo deja en el puesto 11 a bordo de un Subaru Impreza WRC y en diciembre de 2008 participa en la última prueba del campeonato: El Rally de Gales y termina 12º pilotando un Ford Focus WRC. Cascoshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=18 editar https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Valentino_Rossi%27s_AGV_helmets.jpgAlgunos cascos conmemorativos de Valentino. Valentino Rossi ha utilizado una gran cantidad de cascos a lo largo de su carrera, la mayoría de ellos mostrando el diseño del sol y la luna que significan, según Rossi, los dos lados de su personalidad. El artista que diseña actualmente los cascos de Valentino es Aldo Drudi24 y gran parte de su colección ha salido bajo la marca de cascos Amisano Gino Valenza (AGV). Su vida como personaje públicohttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=19 editar Valentino Rossi forma, junto a Giacomo Agostini, Casey Stoner y Jorge Lorenzo el póker de pilotos capaces de revalidar la corona tras no obtenerla durante más de una temporada. Es conocido por sus excentricidades dentro y fuera de la pista, como por ejemplo vestirse de preso después de una carrera, pintar la moto estilo hippie (esto fue un concurso de Repsol), etc. Estadísticas del mundial de motociclismohttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=20 editar Por temporadahttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=21 editar Por categoríahttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=22 editar Resultadoshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=23 editar * Temporada en progreso. Nota: El texto en '''negrita' indica pole position; el texto en cursiva, vuelta rápida. Récordshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=24 editar Categoría máxima (500 / MotoGP) ''- Actualizado tras finalizar el mundial de 2016 -'' | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| |} Total de categorías | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| |} Referenciashttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=25 editar #Volver arriba↑ «Early years of Valentino Rossi». ValentinoRossi.info (en inglés). #Volver arriba↑ «Valentino Rossi, Overview». Yamaha Racing (en inglés). Archivado desde el original el 27 de noviembre de 2015. #Volver arriba↑ «Resultados del Gran Premio de la República Checa, 1996». MotoGP.com. #Volver arriba↑ «Resultados del campeonato del mundo de 250 c.c. en 1998». MotoGP.com. #Volver arriba↑ Rossi sufre una grave caída en Mugello y se despide de sus opciones en el Mundial #Volver arriba↑ El primer gran infortunio de Rossi en 15 años #Volver arriba↑ Rossi se reencuentra con el podio #Volver arriba↑ Valentino Rossi dice adiós a Yamaha y correrá con Ducati a partir de la próxima temporada. #Volver arriba↑ Ltd., Crash Media Group. «Rossi rules as Marquez crashes on penultimate lap | MotoGP Race Report» (en inglés). Consultado el 24 de abril de 2017. #Volver arriba↑ MARCA.com (27 de junio de 2015). «Rossi resiste a Márquez en la chicane».MARCA.com. Consultado el 24 de abril de 2017. #Volver arriba↑ MotoGP (30 de octubre de 2015), [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZUybiDSzSI MotoGP™ Rewind: A recap of the #MalaysianGP], consultado el 24 de abril de 2017 #Volver arriba↑ Reuters (5 de noviembre de 2015). «Valentino Rossi must start last in MotoGP title decider in Valencia». The Guardian (en inglés británico). ISSN 0261-3077. Consultado el 24 de abril de 2017. #Volver arriba↑ Reuters (8 de noviembre de 2015). «Valentino Rossi calls Jorge Lorenzo’s MotoGP title a Spanish stitch-up». The Guardian (en inglés británico). ISSN 0261-3077. Consultado el 24 de abril de 2017. #Volver arriba↑ MARCA.com (8 de noviembre de 2015). «La prensa italiana se ceba con Márquez».MARCA.com. Consultado el 24 de abril de 2017. #Volver arriba↑ País, Ediciones El (2 de noviembre de 2015). «Análisis | Juego sucio». EL PAÍS. Consultado el 24 de abril de 2017. #Volver arriba↑ ESPNDeportes.com Moto GP: Polémica patada de Rossi a Marc Márquez en plena carrera. 25 de octubre de 2015 #Volver arriba↑ Mundodeportivo.com MOTO GP, 02/11/2015 #Volver arriba↑ [http://www.marca.com/2015/10/25/motor/mundial_motos/gp-malasia/1445763627.html DECISIÓN OFICIAL DE DIRECCIÓN DE CARRERA Sanción a Rossi: tres puntos en el carné y sale último en Valencia. Jaime Martín. SEPANG 25/10/15] #Volver arriba↑ Motocuatro.com Consultado. 30 de octubre de 2015 #Volver arriba↑ «l TAS desestima el recurso de Rossi Leer más en: http://www.sportyou.es/noticias/el-tas-desestima-el-recurso-de-rossi-581785». 5 de noviembre de 2015. Consultado el 23 de marzo de 2016. #Volver arriba↑ «El TAS desestima el recurso de Valentino Rossi». 5 de noviembre de 2015. Consultado el 23 de marzo de 2016. #Volver arriba↑ «Valentino Rossi darà 35 milioni al Fisco». Corriere.it (en italiano). #Volver arriba↑ «Rossi beats McRae in Monza Rally showdown». MotoGP.com (en inglés). #Volver arriba↑ Drudi Performance Enlaces externoshttps://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Valentino_Rossi&action=edit&section=26 editar *Web oficial de Valentino Rossi *Valentino Rossi en Twitter *Valentino Rossi – Perfil oficial en Movistar Yamaha MotoGP *Valentino Rossi – Perfil oficial en MotoGP * Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre Valentino Rossi. * Wikiquote alberga frases célebres de o sobre Valentino Rossi. Categorías: *Nacidos en 1979 *Hombres *Campeones de motociclismo de 125cc *Campeones de motociclismo de 250cc *Campeones de motociclismo de 500cc *Campeones de motociclismo de MotoGP *Pilotos de motociclismo de Italia *Pilotos de Aprilia *Pilotos de Honda *Pilotos de Yamaha *Pilotos de Ducati Menú de navegación *No has iniciado sesión *Discusión *Contribuciones *Crear una cuenta *Acceder *Artículo *Discusión *Leer *Editar *Ver historial Buscar *Portada *Portal de la comunidad *Actualidad *Cambios recientes *Páginas nuevas *Página aleatoria *Ayuda *Donaciones *Notificar un error Imprimir/exportar *Crear un libro *Descargar como PDF *Versión para imprimir En otros proyectos *Wikimedia Commons *Wikiquote Herramientas *Lo que enlaza aquí *Cambios en enlazadas *Subir archivo *Páginas especiales *Enlace permanente *Información de la página *Elemento de Wikidata *Citar esta página Otros proyectos *Commons *Wikiquote En otros idiomas 45 más*العربية *English *हिन्दी *Magyar *Bahasa Indonesia *Bahasa Melayu *Português *Русский *中文 Editar enlaces*Se editó esta página por última vez el 2 sep 2017 a las 10:22. *El texto está disponible bajo la Licencia Creative Commons Atribución Compartir Igual 3.0; pueden aplicarse cláusulas adicionales. Al usar este sitio, usted acepta nuestros términos de uso y nuestra política de privacidad. Wikipedia® es una marca registrada de la Fundación Wikime